Our Joureny: The Story of Brooke and Bully Ray
by blamonoco
Summary: The Journey of how Brooke Hogan and Bully Ray became the first couple of TNA on the Screen and Off the screen. How their relationship developed and the obsticals they overcame to be together.


My name is Brooke Lamonica but you probably know me as Brooke Hogan. This is my journey on how I became Brooke Ellen Bollea Lamonica. I am the daughter of Terry Bollea or better known as Hulk Hogan and the wife of Mark Lamonica or better known as Bully Ray in TNA. I love this man more than anyone can imagine, I can't remember what my life was like before him and I never want to imagine it without him. It's crazy how Mark and I met really when you think about it. I grew up in this business and I have seen all sides of it, the good the bad the ugly. I have also witnessed first hand how devasting this business can be on relationships, my parents went through a very nasty break up and divorce. It was all played out in the media due to who my dad is/was. I'm not blaming all of their problems on wrestling but all of the travel, injuries and media spotlight had a lot to do with their problems. My father did not want me to date a wrestler and he definitely did not want me to even thing about marrying one. I met Mark and everything changed, he is the love of my life, the father of my daughter and I couldn't imagine my life without him. We actually met backstage at TNA because my dad was giving him hell at the time. He would not trust Mark really was taking things out on Mark when all he was trying to do was gain my dad's trust. I pulled Mark aside backstage one night before one of the shows and told him not to take my dad's behavior personally because he was going through a difficult time. He had a lot of stress in his life both personally and professionally. One thing led to another and we started texting one another, then we starting calling one another and finally he asked me out on a date. I could see through the tough exterior that there was another side to Mark and that he could be this incredibly funny and sweet guy. Mark took me to Coney Island on our first date and he won me a teddy bear playing one of the games. He is from New York and grew up on the Jersey Shore so he showed me all of the places he would hang out as a kid. It was nice to be able to just walk around hold hands and nobody care who you were with. We had such a good time and I was falling in love with Mark on that first date. It seemed that once our relationship was made public that our every move was played out on television both on screen and off screen. . We were keeping our relationship a secret because we didn't it to affect our jobs at TNA. Once our relationship became public, it seemed that we were doing interviews not with just wrestling media but outside media as well. People didn't want to believe that we were actually married not only on tv but in real life. My dad did not want us dating and was set against it at first. He told me to choose between him and Mark. I loved my dad but I was IN love with Mark. I thank the Lord that my dad finally came around and began to see the person that I fell in love with and not the character Bully Ray. I can never repay Steve aka Sting for his advice to my dad in trying to get him to accept my relationship with Mark this was part of the storyline but he also talked to him personally as one father to another. Mark went to my dad and personally asked him if he would trust him and he would show him that he loved me and that he would take care of me. Our actual wedding was on the beach before our tv wedding and it was the most beautiful and romantic day of my life. We went to London on our Honeymoon it was actually a working honeymoon we were on tour with TNA but we took advantage of being there. I grew up in Florida and have always loved the beach. Mark has lived in Florida for the past decade but has never lived on the beach. He had just broken up with his longtime girlfriend Fawn right before we started dating and they lived in a big house on a golf course in Lake Mary Florida he sold that house. We built a house on the beach in Clearwater where I'm from and it's not to far from the TNA Studio. We also have a condo in Nashville, Tn where the TNA Headquarters are located and my music studio is located. Mark and Devon co own a Wrestling Training Center and Mark also is partners with Chris Jericho in a D1 Training Gym. Mark and I also own a sports bar called Bullynation. We have the most amazing daughter anyone could ask for but I am biased. Emily Lauren who just turned one and looks just like her mommy with her blonde hair but she has her daddy's eyes. She loves going with her daddy down to the ring like I used to do when I was her age and is totally a daddy's little girl just like I was at her age. It's so funny to see how big Mark is and how little Emily is but she wrestle's with him on our living room floor and he watches her Cinderella and Snow White DVD's with her. They snuggle up on the couch together and watch her movies or the Disney Channel and he is content with that and that is one of the reason's I love him so much. I retired from TNA when I was pregnant with Emily but Mark is still at it full speed since he is now the TNA World Champ. I am focusing my efforts on my music career my CD I released have released and so far its been a big success. I am testing the waters with a few tour dates since Emily is a little older. We take her to the TNA Tapings and she loves watching Mark in a match unless its going to be a really rough one then we don't let her watch it. We don't travel with her much because she is so young unless it's close by or we go to LA to visit my mom and brother, he loves the sun and sand as much as her mom does and is not afraid of the water. We have taken her a couple of times to New York to visit Mark's family but is not fond of the cold weather. I can say without a doubt that I have to be the luckiest woman on earth not only to be married to my best friend but also to have our daughter and to be able to have the career I have always dreamed about. The Lord has blessed me.

My name is Mark Lamonica but you probably know me as either Bully Ray or Bubba Dudley. This is my journey to finding the love of my life Brooke Lamonica or as you know her Brooke Hogan. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would end up with someone like Brooke; I am a hard ass from New York who happens to beat people up for a living. She is this outgoing, beautiful on the inside and out and smoking hot babe. She has the most impressive body for somebody as tall as she is and I love her with all of my heart. I had just broken up with my longtime girlfriend Fawn we had been together for over ten years and lived together in this huge house and was partners in a spa, which she managed, along with my sister. We just had grown apart and wanted different things for our future. I kept the house and sold her my half of the SPA and we went our different ways. I was not looking for a relationship when I met Brooke I was too busy with work, I just had started my singles career after being in the business for 20 years with Devon.

I was trying to make a name for myself as a single wrestler and I was battling my way to the top of the ladder. I wanted to go after the heavyweight championship and I didn't care how I was going to get there either, I was going to remove anybody that stood in my way. Hulk was giving me a hell of a time after I was trying to prove to him I was worthy of his trust. Brooke came up to me one night backstage before one of the tv tapings and told me not to take what Hulk was doing personally. She said that he was going through a very difficult time in his life personally, a sex tape that he had made years earlier with somebody that was not his wife had leaked out online.

He was in a battle with one of his best friends that had betrayed him and he was stressed out to the max. I thought it was very bold of her to come up to me that way and defend her dad. I mean at that time he was treating me like shit, I couldn't catch a break with the man. He was the general manager of TNA and all I was trying to do was prove to him that I deserved to be on Team Hogan against the Ace's and 8's faction. Brooke and I started off by exchanging phone numbers, we played words with friends and then we bumped it up to texting one another, then we started calling one another to talk business. Those calls would last for hours and we would be talking about anything but business. We would find ways to talk to one another backstage at the tapings and kind of keep it on the down low because we didn't want it to affect our jobs in TNA. We were in New York for a ppv and I asked her out on date to Coney Island. I grew up in New York and I figured it was a safe place that nobody would see us together. We had a lot of fun that night I found myself laughing and not wanting the night to end. I knew this relationship was going to be risky not only for me but for Brooke. I knew that Hulk was not going to approve of me dating his daughter so we had to be careful until we could prove to Hulk that we belonged together. I knew from that first date that Brooke was the one that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Our relationship played out on tv and our chemistry on camera actually brought our relationship out in the open. I mean the words that I said when I proposed to Brooke on tv and the vows that we took on tv. We had a official beach wedding and it was the happiest day of my life. The second happiest day of my life was when Brooke gave birth to my beautiful baby girl Emily Lauren Lamonica. She is my heart and soul and I would give my life for my baby girl. Brooke likes to call her daddy's little girl and I have to agree. She loves to go down to the ring with me and bounce around in it and I lay down and she pins me and says "3 I win". She enjoys going to the shows with us and I have to tell her that daddy is just playing in the ring with his friends. We don't let her see the more violent/extreme matches. I never thought I could love somebody as much as I love my daughter. She is a ham for the camera I bet she could grow up to be Miss America one day. She loves to sing in the studio with Brooke when we are in Nashville. We have a house on the beach where we live and also a condo in Nashville where Brooke goes to record her music. She has a CD that has just come out and has been really successful since it was released. I never dreamed that I would be this lucky to be married to this hot beautiful woman and have the cutest daughter in the world. I get to do the thing I love the most for a job I consider myself very blessed. I love my life.


End file.
